Surprise ?
by SUcanfly
Summary: Special Jimin's birthday. Just read. MinYoon/YoonMin (Jimin x Yoongi) Jimin!Seme Yoongi!Uke


**SURPRISE ?**

 **-SUcanfy (naychuuu)-**

 **|Romance|Fluff|AU|School Life|**

* * *

Seorang namja berkulit putih seputih susu berambut soft grey berjalan keluar dari kelasnya, Min Yoongi namanya. Yoongi adalah murid berprestasi, namun karena sifat dingin dan cueknya itu, ia tidak banyak memiliki teman dekat, bahkan tidak ada sama sekali. Yoongi hanya dekat dengan satu orang, Park Jimin.

Yoongi menyusuri lorong sekolahnya sambil menyumpal telinganya menggunakan earphone berwarna putih yang sepadan dengan warna rambutnya.

"Yoongi hyung !" teriak seseorang. Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Park Jimin, kekasihnya.

Jimin berlari kecil untuk menyusul Yoongi yang berjarak beberapa meter di depannya.

"Hyung.. ayo kita pulang.."

"Tidak, kau duluan saja, aku ada urusan" ucap Yoongi dingin.

"Hyung- ada apa ?" tanya Jimin bingung.

"Tidak ada" ucap Yoongi, setelah itu Yoongi pun berjalan meninggalkan Jimin yang sedang kebingungan.

"Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah hari ini ? Ada apa dengan mu hyung.." Jimin berbicara sendiri setelah ditinggal Yoongi, lalu ia berjalan pulang dengan tidak semangat dan sedih tentunya.

 **O-O-O-O-O**

Pagi ini Yoongi tidak terlihat sama sekali oleh Jimin. Jimin mencari Yoongi kemana-mana tapi tidak ada.

"Yoongi hyung… kemana kau sebenarnya astaga" Jimin mengusap wajahnya kasar karena sedari tadi ia berkeliling sekolah mencari Yoongi namun tidak ada. Tadi pagi Jimin menjemput Yoongi tapi kata ibu nya Yoongi, Yoongi sudah berangkat.

DRRRTT DRRRTTTT

Handphone Jimin bergetar, dengan cepat Jimin pun melihat handphone nya, siapakah gerangan yang menelponnya di saat seperti ini.

Nomor tidak dikenal.

Jimin mengabaikannya.

Jimin berjalan ke gedung olahraga, siapa tahu Yoongi disana.

DRRTTT DRRRTTT

Handphone nya pun berbunyi lagi.

Jimin mengangkatnya.

"Halo, siapa ini?" tanya Jimin.

"Park Jimin… Apa kau masih mengingatku hm?" ucap seseorang di seberang sana.

"Kim- Kim Taehyung ?!" jawab Jimin dengan nada kaget. Kim Taehyung, dia adalah murid nakal di sekolahnya, murid yang ter obsesi dengan kekasihnya, Min Yoongi. Dulu, Jimin pernah memergoki Taehyung yang hampir saja memperkosa Yoongi, untungnya Jimin saat itu datang tepat waktu.

"Masih ingat kau rupanya" jawab Taehyung lagi.

"Aku yakin kau sedang mencari Yoongi manismu itu kan ? ck" lanjut Taehyung.

"Kau- mau apa kau ?!" teriakan Jimin menggema di gedung olahraga tersebut.

"Cih, santai saja Park, aku tahu Yoongi-mu ada dimana" saat Taehyung mengucapkan kata itu Jimin sangat senang dan sangat ingin berterimakasih pada Taehyung, tapi itu sebelum Taehyung berkata…

"Dia berada di bawahku sekarang Park.. Mendesahkan namaku dengan merdu…" Jimin menarik kata-katanya yang ingin ia katakana pada Taehyung, wajah Jimin memerah, ingin rasanya ia berteriak tapi tidak ada gunanya.

"Iya kan sayang ?" ucap Taehyung di seberang sana yang di yakini sedang berbicara pada Yoongi.

"A-anii u-ughhh" desah Yoongi.

"KATAKAN DI MANA YOONGI HYUNG SEKARANG ?!" Jimin marah, ia benar-benar marah, ia sangat marah, seakan-akan ingin mati saat itu juga.

"Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu.. Datanglah ke ruang seni jika kau ingin melihat adegan panas ku dengan kekasih mu"

"KAU-"

TUUUT TUUUT

Sambungan terputus.

"SIALAN KAU KIM TAEHYUNG!" teriak Jimin lalu bergegas menuju ruang seni yang tak jauh dari gedung olahraga tersebut.

Jimin berlari sekuat tenaga. Berharap Yoongi nya tidak kenapa-kenapa.

BRAKKK

Buru-buru Jimin mendobrak pintu ruang seni yang terkesan sepi itu, ya karena ruang seni yang berada disini jarang di gunakan.

Gelap.

Ruangan itu gelap.

Apa yang terjadi ?

Dimana Yoongi-nya ?

Apakah ia di bohongi oleh seorang Kim Taehyung ?

Jimin mengepalkan tangannya sangat kuat, ia ingin meninju tembok saat itu juga, namun tiba-tiba lampu ruangan itu menyala.

Terdengar alunan piano yang sangat enak di dengar, Jimin yang marah pun berubah menjadi lebih tenang. Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Siapa yang berada di balik piano tersebut ?

"H-hyung. Yoongi hyung ?" ucap Jimin, yang di panggil pun hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan permainan piano nya. Tiap tuts yang di tekan Yoongi, tiap nada yang di buat Yoongi, itu sangat membuat Jimin nyaman.

Pertunjukan piano Yoongi pun berakhir.

Yoongi berjalan ke arah Jimin dengan membawa kue ulang tahun yang cukup besar dengan lilin berbentuk angka dua puluh satu.

"Saengil chukha hamnida.. Saengin chukha hamnida.. Saranghaneun Park Jimin, saengin chukha hamnida…"

Jimin terkejut.

Bagaimana bisa ? apa maksud dari semua ini ? Kim Taehyung ? Jeon Jungkook ? Kenapa mereka ada di sana ?

"Hey, jangan lupa traktirannya" ucap Taehyung sambil memukul pelan bahu kiri Jimin. Jimin masih cengo.

"Ini semua rencana kekasihmu… Tenang semua itu tidak benar… Lagian aku sudah memiliki kekasih…" lanjut Taehyung sambil mengecup pipi orang di sebelahnya –Jeon Jungkook-

"Hyung-" ucap Jungkook sambil ber-blush ria.

"Maafin hyung ya Jiminie… Selamat ulang tahun kekasih bantet ku…"

"Hyung- TERIMA KASIHHHH" ucap Jimin lalu menghambur ke pelukan Yoongi.

"Yakkk kue nya nanti jatuhh"

"Tidak peduli. I LOVE YOU MIN YOONGI !"

 **-END-**

Jam istirahat Yoongi pergi ke kantin, Yoongi masih saja memikirkan kejutan apa yang special untuk Jimin. Yoongi mengedarkn pandangannya ke tiap sudut kantin, kali aja dapat inspirasi.

Tepat sekali.

Yoongi berjalan ke arah seseorang.

"Kim Taehyung ? Benarkan ?" ucap Yoongi.

"Ya, benar, ada apa ? Maaf saja Yoongi sunbae aku sudah tidak ter obsesi lagi pada mu" jawab Taehyung dengan percaya dirinya.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu" ucap Yoongi.

"Apa ?" tanya Taehyung.

Yoongi pun membisikkan rencana nya kepada Taehyung.

"Bwahahahaaaaa" Taehyung tertawa dengan sangat keras.

"Shhhttttt" buru-buru Yoongi menutup mulut Taehyung menggunakan tangannya.

"Jangan sampai ada yang tahu" lanjut Yoongi.

"Haha iya iya.. Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi kekasihmu, sunbae"

"Panggil aku hyung saja"

 **-REAL END-**

 **HALOOOOO LONG TIME NO SEE YOU ALL :3 APA KABAR KALIAN ?  
AKU LAMA BANGET GA BIKIN FF LAGI HM SO, AKU MINTA MAAF KALO FF INI ANEH WKWKW **

**RNR YA**


End file.
